Inesquecível
by CaHh Kinomoto
Summary: A força do destino que nos uniu, a força da escolha que nos separou... 'Os anjos o chamam de alegria celeste, os demônios o chamam de sofrimento infernal, e os homens o chamam de Amor...’
1. Kagome

**'_A força do destino que nos uniu, a força da escolha que nos separou... Os anjos o chamam de alegria celeste, os demônios o chamam de sofrimento infernal, e os homens o chamam de Amor...'_**

**Inesquecível**

Agora me vejo aqui, sem você, e passo a pensar de tudo o que já passamos juntos. Tantos momentos bons, tantos momentos felizes e ás vezes alguns tristes... Mas não importa, afinal, pelo menos eu estava ao seu lado.

Agora, que me pego a lembrar daqueles tempos em que saímos juntos a procura dos fragmentos, percebo o quanto meu mundo é diferente sem você ao meu lado. Os dias parecem sem vida, o pôr-do-sol parece vazio, os seres não tem mais alegria e a lua não tem mais seu valor.

E agora, só agora, eu percebo que o único sentimento que habita meu pensamento é a solidão. E por quantas vezes eu senti minha solidão vagar sem rumo, e agora percebo que ele vagava a sua procura.

Será tarde demais? Por mais que eu queira, o tempo não pode voltar, eu não posso mais tê-lo aqui comigo. Foi uma decisão minha, eu sei, mas foi uma decisão desesperada... Eu esperava mais de você, assim como você esperava mais de mim.

Por muito tempo tentei esconder a agonia que crescia dentro de mim, por muito tempo tentei fingir que você não habitava mais minha mente e coração. Vivi me enganando, e à medida que podia, tentando te esquecer, tentando me conformar.

Mas algo me diz que você jamais irá me deixar... De alguma forma, eu sinto isso. De alguma forma eu sei que esta solidão, esta agonia, vai passar.

Já não escondo mais meus sentimentos, que por muito tempo viveram presos dentro de mim. Sejam lágrimas, sejam risos, seja um simples sorriso, procuro demonstrar tudo o que sinto, na tentativa de reparar meus erros do passado.

Dizem que sou infantil, boba, mas na realidade, eu sou sonhadora. Não quero mais sofrer sozinha, não quero mais chorar, não quero mais voltar para casa e passar a noite ao lado daquele poço na esperança de te ver voltando para me buscar.

Voltando com aquele seu sorriso meigo, aquele seus olhos brilhantes e cheios de vida... Não quero mais sofrer, não quero mais viver sem ser ao seu lado! Esperança é a última que morre, mas é a primeira que começa a desaparecer com o tempo.

Tento remontar meu coração, juntando os estilhaços que ainda me restam. Jamais o formarei novamente, não sozinha. Muitos pedaços desapareceram com o tempo, outros a solidão levou embora, e o que sobrou eu ainda junto, na tentativa de remontá-lo. Uma grande parte jamais conseguirei recuperar, pois esta, você levou embora.

Você faz parte da minha vida, mente e coração. Sem você minha vida fica vazia, minha mente fica perdida e meu coração despedaçado... Mas de nada adianta reclamar de um destino que eu mesma escolhi, sabendo do que ia acontecer.

Mas nem eu mesma imaginava o quão grande era o sentimento que eu guardava por você. Grande, puro e forte.

Eu sinto tanto a sua falta! Nada jamais me fará ser feliz se não for ao seu lado. Preciso de você, e muito... Gostaria de poder vê-lo, apenas para dizer o quanto eu te amo... E agora eu me lembro quantas oportunidades perdi de te dizer isso.

Eu gostaria de ter alguém com quem pudesse conversar e contar tudo o que sinto... Talvez assim me sentisse melhor. Quero acordar deste sonho ruim, quero acordar e me ver ao seu lado novamente.

Mas quanto mais tento me convencer de que é um sonho, mais a realidade insiste em me machucar... Realidade que sussurra em meus ouvidos o quão ruim foi a minha escolha, e o tanto que sofro por causa dela. Realidade que me conta o quanto fui boba, o quanto fui ingênua e o quanto ainda irei sofrer por uma escolha minha.

É tão ruim estar sozinha, tão ruim não sentir quem você ama por perto... Quantas vezes eu tentei... Quantas vezes...

Agora aqui estou eu, mais uma vez encarando o maldito poço. E se eu não tivesse nunca me aproximado dele?! E se eu nunca tivesse retirado aquele lacre de você?! Talvez eu pudesse estar me sentindo melhor se nada disso houvesse acontecido...

Mas se eu não tivesse feito... Eu **jamais** saberia o quão doce pode ser o seu olhar, o quão lindo pode ser o seu sorriso, e o quão puro pode ser um sentimento.

Agora de nada me adianta chorar e lamentar. O que foi feito jamais poderá ser mudado. Mas é tão difícil, sair de perto desse poço e encarar esta árvore. São tantas as lembranças...

Mais uma vez meu coração se comprime em meu peito, é a realidade me acordando novamente. Mas eu não sou mais forte, não posso mais suportá-la. Ela me diz que não posso cair nunca, mas não agüento mais...

Se tentar viver um presente se lamentando pelas escolhas do passado for um erro, este é o meu erro. E se cair é errado, eu estou errada. Apenas não agüento mais minhas pernas...

Posso senti-las fraquejarem, posso sentir que ajoelhei-me novamente perante a realidade, em mais um pedido de trégua. Posso sentir as lágrimas caírem sem controle de meus olhos, assim como posso sentir a brisa suave bater em meu rosto e carregar meus cabelos... Posso ver as folhas da árvore sagrada se agitarem, e posso sentir algo crescendo em mim.

É a vontade de gritar seu nome.

-Porquê?! –me pergunto, socando o chão –Porquê tive que ser tão idiota a ponto de te deixar, a ponto de não perceber o erro que estava cometendo?! Se eu pudesse... EU TE AMO INUYASHA! Eu te amo... –as palavras não saíam mais, eram impedidas pelas lágrimas e pelos soluços que pareciam não ter fim.

-Kagome...? –ouvi uma doce voz sussurrar, voz, que o vento tratou de trazer aos meus ouvidos. Mas não seria enganada pela minha mente novamente.

Que ironia... Ser enganada pela minha própria cabeça, a ponto de escutar sua voz novamente perto de mim. Talvez seja o desespero... Tudo chega a seu ponto crítico, e acho que este é o meu.

-Kagome, me escute... –não me deixarei enganar novamente. Para quê?! Para que eu vire, e descubra que mais uma vez, é apenas uma imagem, uma lembrança? –Me escute, porquê eu preciso de você.

-Mentira! Mentira! –coloco as mãos na cabeça, na esperança de parar de escutar-lhe tão próximo de mim.

-Você sabe que não é mentira. Eu preciso de você tanto quanto você precisa de mim...

-Pare! Você não precisa de mim, eu sei que não precisa! Jamais veio procurar-me, deixou-me sozinha, abandonada e entregue à solidão! Quantas vezes eu chorei, quantas vezes gritei por você, pedi ajuda ao tempo, mas ele me ignorou, bem como você fez!

-Porque diz isso Kagome? Foi você mesma que decidiu ir embora, foi você quem me abandonou, foi você quem me deixou sozinho, quem não viu o quanto eu sofro sem você.

-Eu decidi... A culpa é minha. Sempre minha... Mas eu tentei voltar atrás! Por quantas noites gritei seu nome, por quantas noites pulei neste poço, e tudo o que consegui foi colidir contra a terra e contra a realidade?! Saia da minha cabeça InuYasha, pare de me atormentar! –comecei a socar o chão novamente, na tentativa de parar de ouvir sua voz, de parar de imaginar ter-lhe ao meu lado.

De repente tudo voltou a ser silêncio e solidão... Tomei coragem para erguer a cabeça e encarar de frente a dor de não te ter mais.

-Maldita seja minha mente, por pensar em você! Maldito seja meu coração, por lembrar-me de você! Maldito seja o tempo, por não me ajudar e maldito seja você, por me abandonar e despedaçar meu coração!

-Kagome... –senti algo quente tocar meu ombro, e me virei rapidamente, a esperança floresceu em meu coração por alguns momentos. Alguns momentos que me fizeram sofrer mais, quando descobri que tudo fora apenas mais uma ilusão.

Vivo na ilusão de que um dia te terei ao meu lado...

**--------OoO--------**

_oOi pessoal o/ Mais uma vez estou aqui com o que ERA para ser uma one-shot. Isso mesmo, ERA para ser. Tenho uma continuação mês depende da vontade de vocês... Se quiserem uma continuação para isso, eu posso colocar ;D_

_Essa fic é um presente de aniversário para Tassi Higurashi! Parabéns mana! Espero que goste desse presente... Apesar de eu achar que deve ter ganho coisas melhores..._

_Bem... Se quiserem a continuação me peçam e eu a colocarei o/ **Não esqueçam de comentar ;D **_

_**Obrigada pessoal...**_


	2. InuYasha

**'_A força do destino que nos uniu, a força da escolha que nos separou... Os anjos o chamam de alegria celeste, os demônios o chamam de sofrimento infernal, e os homens o chamam de Amor...'_**

Inesquecível 

Passos demorados e pesarosos podiam ser escutados pelo vilarejo, por ouvidos atentos. Já era tarde da noite, e o brilho da lua era intenso no alto do céu, refletindo os belos cabelos prateados do ser que atravessava sem pressa alguma o local. Mantinha o olhar fixo em algum ponto no horizonte, disperso aos acontecimentos alheios.

Deu pouca atenção a uma moça que correu em sua direção, chamando-lhe pelo nome. Não que não tivesse escutado, apenas preferiu ignorá-la, estava perdido demais em seus pensamentos, que novamente voltavam a lhe afligir. De certa forma, chegava a ser ridícula a maneira de como se sentia em relação a tudo o que lhe vinha acontecendo. Uma série de sentimentos inúteis, porém dolorosos, o invadiam e tomavam conta de seu ser...

Tinha que admitir, que já á alguns dias estava atormentado, como se algo precisasse dele, algo que não conhecia, ou que não queria se lembrar... Na realidade, seu coração lhe avisava o que era, mas sua mente insistia em lhe dizer o contrário.

_"Não... Não é ela. Me deixou uma vez, por vontade própria... Não voltaria a me procurar, não precisa de mim_" pensou com amargura, parando de andar de repente e passando a encarar a lua cheia daquela noite. Um brilho de felicidade passou por seus olhos durante alguns instantes, ao lembrar-se de como ela gostava de observar o céu naquelas noites belas, que proporcionavam um cenário de luz e trevas a quem o assistia.

"_Tudo são trevas... Tudo ao meu redor são trevas..._

_  
A única luz que vejo vem da lua que você tanto amava... A única luz que vejo vem de você._

_Será que a noite é realmente tão profunda ou é a solidão que torna tudo tão negro?_

_ Não lembro das noites serem tão escuras quando você estava ao meu lado..._

_Idiota, sou um idiota..._

_Pareço um fraco e tolo..._

_Você me fez um tolo. Fez com que eu precisasse de você..._

_Você entrou na minha vida... Ninguém pediu para que você entrasse. Eu não pedi para que você entrasse..._

_Você entrou e eu sequer te pedi isso..._

_Será que eu deveria te agradecer?_

_Te agradecer por me fazer precisar de você...?_

_Mas foi você quem me mostrou que vale a pena... Que viver vale a pena. Me mostrou que eu não precisava viver eternamente nas minhas trevas..._

_E quem foi que te pediu para que fizesse isso?_

_Porque você acha que eu queria precisar de você?!_

_Eu não queria...Eu nunca quis._

_E agora?_

_Agora eu sou um idiota..._

_Que aprendeu a viver porque você estava do meu lado. E como é que eu posso continuar a viver agora se você partiu?_

_Eu sobrevivi tanto tempo sem você... Mas aprendi a viver apenas ao seu lado..._

_Estou rindo..._

_Sinto meus olhos arderem pelas lágrimas que não derramo, mas estou rindo._

_Perguntas estúpidas, sentimentos estúpidos..._

_Será que é nisso que o amor nos transforma: em fracos? Será que isso é o amor?_"

A tristeza voltou a reinar naquela imensidão dourada, que jamais voltara a ter o esplendor de antigamente, quando ele a tinha a seu lado. Não que fizesse muito tempo desde que ela o havia deixado... Poderia ser pouco, mas para ele pesava como uma eternidade.

Por mais que tentasse, não conseguia mais controlar aqueles sentimentos que cresciam descontroladamente dentro de si... Era tudo tão confuso, tão estranho. Ódio, amor, raiva, paixão... Tantos sentimentos, tantas sensações!

Parou de andar de repente, chegou onde queria. Estava parado em frente á uma árvore grande e bela, estava novamente ali: onde o destino o castigara uma vez, e o recompensara em outra.

"_A árvore sagrada..._

_Essa maldita arvore sagrada que foi a minha vida e a minha morte..._

_Meus passos me trazem de volta a esse local._

_Foi aqui... Aqui que fui selado nas profundezas da minha alma e aqui você me fez renascer._

_Você me arrancou das trevas em que eu vivia... Me arrancou da fortaleza de solidão em que eu fui selado._

_E agora, será que eu devo me conformar... Devo voltar para a fortaleza em que me selaram? Devo ser feliz?_

_Será que quer que eu te agradeça por isso também?_

_Como eu posso voltar para as trevas depois de ter conhecido a luz dos teus olhos?_

_Eu não suportaria..._

_Posso ter suportado antes... Mas não mais agora... Não depois de ter tido você..._"

Ele se aproximou da árvore...

Sentiu a aspereza do tronco... Às vezes precisava tocá-la para não pensar que fora tudo um sonho.

Por vezes tentara convencer-se de que ela não voltaria, mas algo em seu coração o fazia ter esperanças ainda. Na realidade, ele não sabia o que estava esperando. Afinal, mesmo se ela quisesse voltar, não conseguiria, tudo dependia da decisão dele, e isto o atormentava... Bem como a esperança de que ela também o queria. Tudo o atormentava de uma maneira cruel...

Esperança... O sentimento dos fracos. Porque pensar nela? Ela o havia deixado para trás, sem nem dizer-lhe um adeus.

Aquilo talvez fosse o que mais doesse no coração daquele hanyou. Ela partira sem nem ao menos avisá-lo, sem dar a ele uma chance de pedir para que ficasse, mesmo se tivesse escutado uma resposta negativa, pelo menos sua consciência não ficaria o atormentando com o passar dos dias.

Mas será mesmo que suportaria escutá-la dizer que não queria mais estar ao lado dele? Afinal, depois de tudo o que passaram... Certamente não conseguiria vê-la partir.

Suspirou e novamente voltou a encarar o manto de estrelas que cobria o céu.

Se sentia afetado pelo cruel espectro que se origina nas paisagens do medo: a solidão. Poderia ter seus amigos á sua volta... Mas mesmo assim se sentia solitário, pois somente ela poderia preencher aquele espaço vazio, aquele buraco de dor em seu peito.

"_Não podia ter feito isso Kagome... Não podia ter me abandonado. Não tinha o direito de me fazer sofrer!_" Sentou-se em frente á arvore, sem tirar os olhos do centro dela "_O que pensou? Que apenas por termos completado a jóia eu ia lhe abandonar?! _"

-E eu que pensei que já tinha conseguido te esquecer... Esquecer aquele seu jeito lindo de me olhar nos olhos, aquele jeito meigo de falar comigo... Como se eu pudesse -resmunga InuYasha deixando a saudade tomar conta de seu ser.

Já estava cansado de ser um covarde, de não ter coragem o suficiente para ir buscá-la, para trazê-la de volta e dar um fim ao seu sofrimento e a sua solidão. Precisava dela, como nunca havia precisado antes...

"_Uma vez me disseram que só aprendemos a dar valor aquilo que não temos... E eu já não te tenho, mas você vale mais do que minha própria vida, que fica sem sentido sem você aqui comigo. Eu te perdi, e não tenho coragem suficiente para ir falar com você..._"

O hanyou desviou o olhar para o horizonte, e passou a observar ás sombras impostas pela escuridão da noite, que tomavam conta de alguns pedaços esquecidos pela luz...

"_Nem mesmo o intenso brilho da Lua e das estrelas são capazes de cobrir toda a terra... Sempre um pedaço é deixado para trás pela luz. E você era minha luz Kagome... E assim como a Lua faz com a terra, você me deixou para trás._

_Recordações não param de atormentar minha cabeça com o que passou... Me faz questionar se tudo o que passamos não vai voltar um dia.Tento pensar que sim, mas meu coração sofre e traz com ele a tristeza e a solidão, que me apavora... E eu fico procurando a felicidade longe de você, mas simplesmente não a encontro, pois ela está em suas mãos..._" desviou seus olhos dourados para a lua novamente, e parou para respirar fundo durante alguns instantes... Realmente precisava dela, mais do que ninguém no mundo. "_Mas aqueles que querem o brilho da Lua, podem ir atrás dela... Podem ir, ou podem esperar nas trevas, até que a coragem e o desejo de ter a luz lhes fale mais alto do que o medo... Do que a solidão._"

Sentia-se bobo, simplesmente porque sem ela, não conseguiria ser feliz. E isso soava irônico aos ouvidos dele, que uma vez jurou jamais entregar sua felicidade para uma mulher novamente. Logo ele, que havia pensado que não precisava dela, que havia abandonado os sentimentos que julgava o tornarem fracos um dia.

"_Talvez eu tenha sufocado o meu sentimento... Não sei, será que eu me enganei o tempo todo com o seu olhar? Apesar de tudo o que vivi, eu me deixei levar, e minha ilusão foi te amar..._

_Espero que encontre alguém que te ame, tanto quanto eu amei... E esta pessoa vai fazer você chorar cada lágrima que eu derramei por você. _

_Vai aprender a viver e a dar valor ao amor de quem te ama..._"

Parou de repente e colocou a mão na cabeça, balançando-a negativamente.

"_Pensamentos egoístas... Não posso pedir que sofra o mesmo tanto que eu sofro... Não posso pedir que encontre alguém que te ame tanto quanto eu, pois não vai encontrar. Não posso pedir que seja feliz, pois não consigo te imaginar com outro alguém fora eu._" Parou de repente e sorriu sarcasticamente.

"_E mais uma vez estou sendo egoísta._"

Desviou o olhar para uma garota, a mesma que gritou por ele enquanto caminhava em direção à árvore. Mas desta vez, ele não tinha como não escutar o que ela tinha para lhe dizer. Estava cansado...

Cansado de fugir das pessoas.

Cansado de fugir de seus sentimentos.

Cansado de fugir da realidade.

Encarou-a, esperando escutar os sermões que esta sempre lhe passava. Desde que Kagome se fora... Tentava se passar por indiferente, por frio, e era isto que os outros viam nele.

-Porquê? –pergunta a garota olhando nos olhos do hanyou –Porquê fica se enganando?! Porquê não vai buscá-la?!

-Foi decisão dela... Entenda Sango, e conforme-se.

-Como você consegue ser tão idiota?! Como consegue enganar seus sentimentos, sofrer dessa maneira? Deixe seu orgulho de lado pelo menos uma vez na vida, InuYasha! –grita a garota saindo dali exacerbada, sem olhar uma vez sequer para o homem arrasado que deixou à suas costas.

"_Não sabe que por dentro não sou isso... Não sou nada. Digo coisas que não faço, faço coisas que não digo..._

_Vivo uma verdade distorcida, uma realidade dolorosa, uma vida sem sentido..._"

Olhou para o belo céu daquela noite novamente, e pôde ver o rosto dela refletido nas estrelas. Sentiu a brisa gelada, porém calma, bater em seu rosto e agitar as folhas nas copas das árvores.

Junto com aquela brisa que o acalmava, sentiu um toque suave e morno em sua pele, como o leve toque de um anjo, como o leve toque do seu anjo, a quem tanto ama.

-Kagome... –sussurrou –Nada é mais difícil que viver sem você...

"_Cada vez que eu sinto um beijo seu na minha face, eu luto pra manter o meu disfarce, e não deixar tão claro que te quero... _

_Cada vez se torna mais difícil... Não quero mais fingir._

_O nosso amor se quebrou... Meus sonhos foram perdidos, quando você se foi. E eu nunca mais fui tão feliz por amor. E por você eu tanto fiz, mas nem sei se me amou..._

_Foram tantas promessas, momentos vividos... Devo admitir que... Você machucou meu coração... Não me sinto nada bem nessa solidão._

_Só penso em teus olhos azuis, que são o meu raio de luz, iluminam meu caminho e me trazem a felicidade que completa minha alma..._

_É inútil tentar te esquecer, posso até disfarçar, dizer que deixei de te amar... Só que a minha vida não tem graça sem você!_

_Será mesmo que terei que me conformar aqui sem você? Você não pode voltar, pois comigo deixou os fragmentos... _

_Mas eu posso voltar, voltar pra você. Será que tentou voltar?! Se tentou, não conseguiu... Será que está sofrendo, assim como eu?! Será que... A sua vontade de me ver é como a minha?_

_Quero tanto... Kagome... Já chega..._

_Já chega de lamentar o passado, chega de pensar apenas no futuro. É hora de aprender a viver o meu presente... É hora de voltar pra você, é hora de te ter de volta comigo._"

O rapaz se levantou vagarosamente, e olhou para aquela árvore uma última vez antes de sair da frente dela e caminhar na direção do poço, que ligaria seu destino com o dela novamente... Ou que o faria tomar a decisão de deixá-la para trás, bem como ela lhe fez. Cabia a ele agora a decisão de tê-la ou de deixá-la...

**--------OoO--------**

_**oOie pessoal o/ **_

_Bem... Deixa eu explicar uma coisa primeiro xD_

Era pra ser um capítulo, daí passou pra dois, e não garanto que seja três... Mas é quase certeza ;D

Eu fiquei com medo de não ter conseguido representar os sentimentos do InuYasha certos, fiquei com medo de não ter conseguido pensar no que ele pensaria numa situação como essa...

Afinal, para mim é muito mais fácil pensar nos sentimentos da Kagome, porque assim como eu, ela é uma humana, e acima de tudo, ela também é uma mulher... Daí fica mais fácil!

Mas com o InuYasha é diferente... Espero ter feito um bom trabalho, e no próximo capítulo é o encontro deles... Ou não?! Não posso contar xD

De qualquer forma, eu achei mais difícil fazer esta parte...

Mais uma vez, **Hikari** maninha, parabéns de volta... °agora isso pode-se chamar de atrasado xD°

. **#Quero agradecer ao pessoal que comentou no capítulo anterior o/#**

**Fran-KC: **oOie!! Ah, eu não fiz eles sofrerem tanto assim né?! xD Que bom que você gostou da primeira parte! Espero que esta tenha ficado tão boa quanto a primeira... bJuSs...

**Higurashi Hikari: **Mais uma vez parabéns mana! Aqui está a segunda parte do seu presente, como havia lhe prometido! A honra em lhe dar o presente é toda minha mana ;D Espero que tenha gostado, tem mais uma parte ainda... bJuSs...

**M.Sheldon: **oOie!! Jura que lhe fiz chorar?! Peço desculpas miga... Mas fico feliz em saber que gostou da fic! Como pode ver, decidi continuar ela... E ainda tem mais uma parte, espero que consiga agüentar! E quanto ao final feliz... Vejamos onde o destino nos leva né? Espero que tenha gostado, e obrigada pelos elogios! bJuSs...

**Beka Black: **oOie!! Aqui está a continuação! Espero ter matado sua curiosidade, e espero ter atingido suas expectativas! Foi um pouco mais complicado fazer esse... Mas eu espero que tenha ficado bom! bJuSs...

**Vi: **oOie!! Anjo vi! Aqui está a continuação... Olhe, eu nem estou sendo tão malvada assim! Espero que tenha gostado... bJuSs...

**AgomeVS:**oOie!! Well, espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo, e o parabéns pra Hikari ta dado ;D bJuSs...

**Brass-dono: **oOie!! Sofremos da mesma 'síndrome de fim de ano' xD Gente, ta mesmo apertado o tempo, mas logo acaba! °graças a Deusa° xD Somos duas que não gostam de finais felizes xD Eu ainda não decidi que fim vou dar a isso, mas eu espero que tenha gostado da parte do Inu! bJuSs...

**Bella Lamounier: **oOie!! Que bom que gostou miga!! Olha, MUITO OBRIGADA pela sua idéia ;D Eu resolvi usar ela, e espero que você tenha gostado da maneira como coloquei os sentimentos do Inu xD bJuSs...

**Ryeko-dono: **oOie!! Sim!! Você já tinha lido xD Eu te mandei pra pedir opinião, como sempre, caHh infernizando a vida das amigas ;D Well, aqui está a continuação, acho que não vai ser necessário o meu 'castramento' xD Espero que tenha gostado... bJuSs...

**Bi-chan H. C: **oOie!! Que bom que gostou! Wah eu te fiz chorar... Espero que este capítulo tenha ficado tão bom quanto o primeiro. Tenho certeza de que você não escreve mal! Eu estou na síndrome de fim de ano, mas assim que entrar em férias prometo ler suas fics... Espero que tenha gostado! bJuSs...

**Dessa-chan: **oOie!! Filha o/ Obrigada pelos elogios... Fico feliz que tenha gostado, e espero que tenha gostado dessa parte também! bJuSs...

**Mari Felton Malfoy: **oOie!! Que bom que gostou da primeira parte!! Obrigada pelos elogios miga, adorei falar com você pelo MSN xD Aqui está a continuação, espero que tenha gostado também!! bJuSs...

**Kagome-chn LP: **oOie!! Que bom que gostou filha!! Pois é, era só uma ilusão pra pobre Kagome... Mas olha, não estou sendo tão malvada ;D Espero que tenha gostado da parte do Inu também!! bJuSs...

**Janeka: **oOie!! Nossa, jura que você se identificou com a Kagome?! Eu nunca sofri por alguém, ou por uma escolha, mas já vi muitos sofrerem... E mesmo sem ter sentido tento passar os sentimentos, mas não sei se dá muito certo! Espero que tenha gostado dessa parte também! bJuSs...

**Hell's Angel-Heaven's Demon:** oOie!! Nossa, que bom que gostou! Sabe, eu realmente ia fazer ser ele... Mas pensei: 'não pode acabar assim... Rápido demais, simples demais'. Espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo também, se bem que a decisão dele desta vez já era de ser esperada, mas espero ter conseguido passar o que ele sentia também... bJuSs...

**Yuri Sawamura: **oOie!! Que bom que gostou da fic!! Aqui está a continuação... E pode ver que não é só a Kagome que sofre xD Espero que tenha gostado!! Ainda tem a próxima parte em que eles finalmente se encontram... xD bJuSs...

**Akane Kittsune: **oOie!! Akane °caHh tentando alcançar o boletim de fim de ano da mão de Akane° Aqui está a continuação! Pode devolver?! xD Espero que tenha gostado!! bJuSs...

**Kk Higurashi .:. Kk-chan: **oOie!! Wah pensou que era de verdade? xD Era pra ser... Mas algo maligno me fez mudar ;D Aqui está a continuação devidamente exigida por você xD Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo! bJuSs...

**Juliana-chan: **oOie!! Wah miga que bom que gosta das coisas que eu escrevo! Aqui está a continuação moça xD Espero que a parte do InuYasha tenha ficado tão boa quanto a da Kagome... bJuSs...

**Bianca Himura: **oOie!! Comigo está tudo bem sim, e com você?! Aqui está a continuação... Espero que tenha gostado!! Ainda tem mais uma parte pra encher a lingüiça de vocês xD bJuSs...

**Nat D: **oOie!! Não me odeie Nat i.i Fico feliz que tenha gostado, e acredite, você escreve tão bem quanto diz que eu escrevo ;D Aqui está a continuação miga, espero que tenha gostado tanto quanto gostou da primeira parte xD bJuSs...

**Kirisu-chan: **oOie!! Que bom que gostou da fic!! Olha, aqui está a continuação e ainda tem a parte final, que creio ser a que você espera xD Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo, espero sua opinião sobre ele ;D bJuSs...

**Jenny-Ci: **oOie!! Que bom que gostou da fic! Sabe como é aqueles acessos de inspiração que vêm de repente? Eu tive um desses... Eu to com medo de não ter conseguido deixar bom esse capítulo, mas espero que esteja aceitável xD Obrigada pelos elogios... E ainda tem a próxima parte! °caHh não te deixará livre tão facilmente xD° Espero que tenha gostado! bJuSs...

**Otaku-IY: **Ooie!! Well, aqui está a continuação ;D Espero que tenha gostado tanto quanto a primeira parte… E eu ainda volto pra encher com mais um capítulo hein?! bJuSs...

**Naomi H. C: **oOie!! Bem, aqui está a continuação ;D Que bom que gostou... Quanto ás suas perguntas, creio que grande parte delas venha a ser respondida no próximo capítulo!! Mas se alguma delas ainda não for, é só me pedir, terei prazer em responder! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também! bJuSs...

**_Lady Mirza: _** Mãe!! Eu quero lhe agradecer... Por tudo o que faz pra mim. Você sabe o quanto lhe admiro, não é mesmo? O quanto nossas conversas me fazem bem... O quanto eu te adoro, né? Bem, quero lhe agradecer por tudo mesmo... Beijos no seu coração!

**waHh... Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo pessoal! E não esqueçam de deixar sua opinião sobre o capítulo o/**

**bJuSs... **


End file.
